Bullseye
by ellaatthedisco
Summary: [ONESHOT]I redid it cause of the mistake Lily is tired of getting hit on and has gotten over falling all over every guy until one guy catches her eye[Lackson and small Moliver]


A/N:I decided I'd make a cute little oneshot about Lily and Jackson based on Aly & AJ's song Bullseye

Disclaimer: No I don't own HM if I did Lily and Jackson would be together and so would Miley and Oliver.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Everybody's trying to get to me  
Every guy is all for the kill  
I'm the type of girl worth pursuing  
But I won't be caught standing still, no I won't

I walked down the hall alone Miley and Oliver were at Miley's locker probably flirting obliviously. I walked past a guy my hight with light blonde hair.  
"Hey Lily you wanna go out this Saturday?" He asked as I pasted him. I looked over gave a small 'in your dreams' laugh and kept walking.

You're blowin all of your attention on me  
Take your best shot I bet you'll miss

I know I sound like a spoiled stuck up brat but guys are always hitting on me and it's annoying. I got to my locker and I could easily feel a pair of eyes from behind so I quickly turned around I saw a light brown haired boy looking at me I turned around to ignore him. As I turned I saw someone at their locker two away from me.  
"Hey Jackson there is this guy behind me who won't stop staring at me can you help?" I asked.  
"Sure no problem I have an idea."

You got me interested enough to stand closer  
Maybe try a little, kiss

"What do ya got for me?" I took a step towards him. He put his arm around my shoulders and said rather loudly:  
"So Lily what do you want to do this weekend?" He asked and I quickly understood.  
"Oh you know, whatever." I replied at the same volume. Right before we walked around the corner I got a quick glimpse of the guy. He seemed dejected and turned around to his locker. I know, I know I sound mean but I am so tired of guys trying to be my boyfriend. Once we were around the corner we started laughing. He took his arm off me. I was still laughing a little but stopped long enough to say:  
"Thanks Jackson, your the best." I kissed him friendly on the cheek started to giggle a little again and walked off. Okay, okay I'll admit it to me that wasn't just a 'friendly' peck on the cheek I like Jackson a little I mean it's just a small crush not even something big but whatever if Miley or Oliver found out they wouldn't let me forget it. Suddenly I heard a familiar voice.  
"Hey Lils what's so funny?"  
It was Miley and you'll never guess who she was standing next to (for those who don't know that was sarcasm) Oliver.  
"Oh nothing just something Jackson did."  
"What did he fall down the stairs again."  
"Uh Miles actually it was Oliver who fell down them."  
"Oh right." We both started laughing as Oliver gave us death glares. The bell rang and everyone left the hallway I got to my class that was just me no Miley or Oliver.

You hit the bullseye, baby  
(You hit the bullseye, baby)  
Now I'm into you crazy  
(You know ya hit the mark)  
Don't know how you got me started  
(I'm not an easy target, HIT IT!)  
(You hit the bullseye)  
You hit my heart

I couldn't pay attention to the lesson I was too involved in my own mind and how sweet it was that Jackson helped me ditch that guy. Man, Jackson really has been on my mind lately but trust me I don't pawn over just any guy I don't know why Jackson had hit my head and heart.

I'm surprised the way you affect me  
Like an arrow penetrating my heart

The bell rang and shook me out of my trance I walked out of the clroom not paying attention and walked right into someone.  
"Ow!" We both said. I realized it was Jackson he quickly got up and collected his stuff. I just felt like lying there for a little. He must have noticed cause he sat down next to me.  
"Are you okay?" He asked  
"Mm-hm." I replied easily.  
"So your not moving because…" He wondered. I simply shrugged my shoulders. He stood again and held out his hand I grabbed it and pulled myself up then kneeled down to collect my stuff. When I stood up again and looked into his eyes I felt something strange suprising almost. No not almost surprising it was defiantly surprising.

Naturally you seem to just get me  
So obviously you're pretty smart  
HA HA HA!

"Are you sure you are okay?" He asked again. I smiled.  
"Yes I'm sure."  
"Good, why were you not paying attention anyway?" He asked as we started walking again.  
"I've just had a lot on my mind." I said he seemed to understand.

I like the way you're all dressed up, messed up  
I like the way you don't care  
I wasn't certain that you'd ring my bell but  
Then you whispered in my ear

I looked at him while we were walking he had a sort of dressed up yet messed up style to him it almost looked like he didn't care just threw something on in the morning it was cute. I stopped abruptly after a few seconds. He stopped when he noticed this.  
"Jackson, are you ever afraid of change?" I asked.  
Jackson looked down thoughtfully and back up.  
"Yeah, but it depends on what kind of change it is. Why?" He asked. I let out a deep sigh.  
"'Cause I just feel like things are changing." I replied quietly. He took a step towards me and whispered in my ear:  
"You mean like that?" He said directing my attention to my two best friends flirting. As he whispered in my ear I felt something not sure what though.

You hit the bullseye, baby  
(You hit the bullseye, baby)  
Now i'm into you crazy  
(You know you hit the mark)  
Don't know how you got me started  
(I'm not an easy target, HIT IT!)  
(You hit the bullseye)  
You hit my heart

I looked back at him trying to ignore the feeling and giggled.  
"No, I'm used to that." I replied. He laughed a little.  
"So, what do you mean then?"  
"I mean ever since I got here everything feels… different." I said referring to the new school and new people.  
"Don't worry Lily, I promise I'll never change." He smiled.  
"You mean you'll always act like a five-year-old?" I giggled. He gave me a small smile I realized I needed to get my books for my next class.  
"Oh no, we have to go get our books come on!" I grabbed his wrist and we ran past Miley and Oliver and to our lockers. Once we got there I glanced up at the clock and let out a sigh of relief for two reasons we didn't get caught running, and I'd be able to make it to class. I spun the dial and un-latched my lock. I pulled it off opened the locker and grabbed my books.

You hit my heart (heart, heart)  
You didn't ask me for my number?  
Wait, you didn't ask me for my number?  
Hmm I like the fact that you didn't ask that  
'Cause you already got my number, huh

"Hey Lily, do you wanna.. go out.. on Saturday... with me?" I spun around expecting another guy who all he does is hit on me but when I turned around I saw a very nervous Jackson. I smiled.  
"Sure Jackson I'd love to." I replied.  
"Cool I'll talk to you later." He said and turned to walk to his next class. I shut my locker and started to walk to mine. Wait a minute he didn't ask me for my number, oh right he doesn't need it Miley's got it.

You hit the bullseye, baby  
(You hit the bullseye, baby)  
Now I'm into you crazy  
(You know you hit the mark)  
Don't know how you got me started  
(I'm not an easy target, HIT IT!)  
(You hit the bullseye)  
(You hit the bullseye)  
(You hit the bullseye)  
You hit my heart

As I continued walking I only had one thing on my mind I couldn't wait till Saturday!


End file.
